Unlikely Love
by Hina Kita
Summary: You never expect love to find you in the most random of places.


**A/N: Wow I haven't updated or uploaded anything in a while. I feel so bad about that. I've just been super busy lately and my writing is suffering because of it. Well at least I'll be able to write more now since the school year is winding down. Right enough rambling on with the story!**

**Unlikely Love**

Jean Havoc sighed, as he ran another hand through his already messy sandy-blond hair. The dim lighting and smoke in the bar made it hard to see the features of anyone around him. Jean went there every Friday that he didn't have a date, which seemed to be happening more and more often with his friend and superior, Colonel Mustang, stealing them all. Heck, the man had just left him here a few moments ago, with a young woman hanging off his arm.

Sighing again, Jean laid his head on the counter top staring at his glass of Scotch. The amber colored liquid was already half gone. He was about to reach over and drink more when a concerned voice questioned him, "Are you okay?"

He turned his head lazily towards the voice to see a woman looking over him. Her red-brown curls were pulled mostly out of her face in a loose ponytail; a few stray curls remained, framing her olive skinned face. She wore a simple cream-colored blouse and a light teal skirt that ended just before her knees. It was a very modest looking outfit, not something you usually saw in a bar, but on her it looked amazing.

Jean bolted upright in his seat, almost falling off the bar stool in the process. The woman laughed lightly at this, before taking a seat next to him. "Are you okay?" she repeated, this time with laughter in her voice.

Jean just nodded, not really sure what to do, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

She flashed him a smile, "Good, because from the way you were acting, I was about to call a cab for you."

'_Must have thought I was drunk,'_ He thought, before turning his attention back to her. "Naw, I'm fine. Just a little depressed nothing to worry about."

"Oh… girlfriend, break up with you?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Jean let out a soft laugh, "Yeah… something like that."

The woman smiled, a look of realization appearing on her face, "Oh right. I should probably introduce myself." She stuck her hand out to Jean, "My name's Linda Williams."

Jean took her hand and shook it, noting how soft it was, "Jean Havoc. So what's a pretty girl like you doing here on a Friday night?"

Linda looked at the ground and fisted her hands in her skirt. "Oh I'm not that pretty, and I was here with a friend for a night on the town," she said softly, "But she left with some guy a few moments ago."

"What's the problem with that?" Jean asked.

Linda shot a glare at him, "She happened to be my ride home."

"Oh," Jean said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "That must suck."

Linda sadly shook her head, "No, it's okay I guess. I'm glade she found a date, but if that Mustang guy had been flirting with me, I would've slapped him. What kind of guy takes a girl out when he can see that she's there with a friend? Roy Mustang is just an insensitive jerk."

Jean almost burst out laughing at her comment about Mustang. He had finally met a girl who hated the man; this had to be the greatest thing he had even come across. Not counting the time that he had beat his friend, Breda, in a staring contest. "Funny you should mention him. Mustang happens to be my superior officer."

Fear and surprise flashed onto her face, "Oh! Then I probably shouldn't be talking about him like that than should I?"

"No, no it's fine. I find it funny though that some woman in the world, who hasn't dated him, yet though claims that she would slap him."

"Well then I must seem like a breath of fresh-air," she laughed. Jean smiled and shook his head jokingly, she seemed really happy for someone who had just been left at a bar. "So… What do you do for a living Mr. Havoc?" she asked.

"Why does what I do for a living, seem important?"

Linda smiled as she stuck a finger into the air, "Well you called Mustang your superior officer. Now that leaves one of two career choices. Either you are part of the police, or since the military is in town doing those weird practice things, you're part of the military. Which is it?"

"You're just a curious one aren't ya?" Linda shrugged and leaned in closer to him. Jean groaned a bit he really didn't like people to pester him about what he did for a living, "Fine, I'm a lieutenant in the military."

"Really, my brother used to be in the military. He had to quit though. After the war," Linda said her voice got softer with each word.

Jean nodded he understood what she was coming from. Everyone who had been in the war was scared somehow. Some worse than other, and some, so badly that they had to leave. Jean himself had only joined towards the end of the war, so he wasn't as messed up as the more senior officers.

"Well enough of this sad topic. Let's move onto something a bit more joyful," Linda said suddenly her voice cutting into the silence that had fallen over the two.

"Alright," Jean said nodding, "What should we talk about?"

"How about we get to know each other a little more? We each take turns coming up with a question. Then the two of us answer the question, so not only are we answering our own question, but we also get to find out the same thing from the other person."

"Well that sounds like fun, but if we do that then I say we finish up the last question," Jean said slyly.

Lind let out a giggle; it sounded like the cutest thing Jean had ever heard. "Why, Jean, whatever do you mean?" she asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

Jean leaned his head on his hand smiling mischievously, "I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, Linda."

Linda let out a fit of laughter, "Okay, Okay. I'm a teacher, happy now Lieutenant?"

Jean let out a smile, "Quite." _"She's a teacher,"_ he thought, _"That's suites her so well."_

"Alright you ask the next question," Linda said with much enthusiasm.

"What?" Jean said snapping out of his own thoughts. "Oh right. Uh, what's your favorite… color?" he asked unsure.

Linda smiled, "Really? That's such a basic question, Jean. Alright my favorite color would have to be… periwinkle." Linda leaned towards him expectantly as soon as the color had left her mouth.

It took him a few moment s to realize that she was waiting for him to answer the question himself. As she leaned closer to him, Jean noticed the color of her eyes for the first time. They were a light green making her seem as though she was full of joy. Jean smiled at this, green eyes suited her.

"So your favorite color is green," Linda said sitting back again.

Jean blinked; he hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud at all. "Uh, yeah… sure," he finally said nervously. Looking at her though her smiled, not really caring that green wasn't his "favorite" color. Sure he liked the color, especially in Linda's eyes, but that didn't really make it his favorite. Not caring Jean realized that he was beginning to like Linda. She didn't act like other girls he had been with, or even met. Everything word she spoke came out with so much enthusiasm. She was sweet and acted so gentle to him, even after she found out that he wasn't drunk. Plus that innocent look in her eyes made him feel at peace. It was like they had a magical power that took him back to the time before he was a solider. Back to his small home town when he used to help his parents run their general store. Before the war and all its death had changed him into the man he was today.

"-read?" Linda's voice cut into Jean's small flashback. His eyes shot open, and redness went to his cheeks, he hadn't even realized that she was talking. He had just been so lost in those eyes.

Jean let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry could you repeat that?" Linda let out a laugh at this.

"Sure, but pay attention this time," she jokingly scolded, "What kinds of books do you like to read?"

"Being a solider I don't really have a chance to read books anymore. After you spent your entire day reading reports and such, reading a book is the last thing on your mind," Jean sadly stated.

"That's horrible! I always believe that books help us better understand ourselves, and that reading improves that," Linda exclaimed.

"I guess," Jean muttered. A soft silence fell over the two of them; Jean looked at her seeing hoe the light made her look like an angel. He had only had two drinks that night, so he was certain that he wasn't drunk. In fact he could drink about four times the amount that he had, before he was even remotely drunk. She was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Jean asked quietly.

Linda let out a soft laugh, "No, I'm just a plain looking woman. Who would want to be seen with a plain looking person like me?"

"Well I don't think your plain looking," Jean replied, "I think your very beautiful. In fact I think Mustang made the wrong choice when he left with your friend."

"Now just wait a minute! How can you say those things about me? I know I'm not pretty; I also know that I have next to know personality," Linda said tears started to fall from her eyes.

Jean leaned in close and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Truthfully I think you're full of life. I also thought you were lovely the moment I laid eyes on you. There is just something about you that makes me smile. I haven't been this happy in a long time Linda," Jean said smiling. Linda looked up at him meeting his eyes. She let a small smile appear onto her face.

"How about we get out of here Linda?" Jean asked getting up.

"And do what, exactly?" Linda cheerfully asked.

"Well, we could go out on a real date? Since a bar really isn't the best place to have one," Jean suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Havoc," Linda mischievously said.

"_I have a feeling that she'll be around for a while, if not forever,"_ he thought. He offered his hand, to help her stand from the bar stool. Linda stood and wrapped her arms around his arm. Jean looked down at her, and smiled as he paid the bar keep.

"I know this great café that's open late, down on Elm," Jean cheerfully suggested, "We could finish our game there, Miss Williams."

"Then lets get going," Linda cheered, as the two exited the bar, and walked down the road towards the café.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Reviewing lets me know how I'm doing too, so if you want to leave one that would be awesome!**


End file.
